cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ball is Planned/The Invitation Arrives (Peachrella Version)
(Later that day at the castle meanwhile, all was quiet. Five white doves were sitting near a window, and looking through it) Male voice 1: But, but, but, you're majesty.... Male voice 2: No buts about it! (Suddenly, the doves were scared off when a crown was thrown out the window) Male voice 2: My sons have been avoiding their responsibilities long enough! (In the Grand Hall, there is a chubby yellow skinned man with a bald head, a 5:00 shadow, and wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with golden epaulettes and buttons, white gloves, blue pants with gold yellow lining, and black shoes. He is Homer Simpson, the king and the one who threw the crown out the window) Homer: It's high time they married and settled down! (Then a humanoid male mouse, a humanoid male duck, a humanoid male dog, and five girls peeked out from behind a red shield. The humanoid male mouse has a cream face, a black body, nose, ears, eyes, and long tail, and wearing white gloves, a light yellow long-sleeved shirt with golden epaulettes and buttons, a red sash over his right shoulder, red pants with gold yellow lining, a black belt with a platinum buckle, and gold yellow shoes. He is Mickey Mouse, one of the grand dukes. The humanoid male duck has white feathers, an orangish-yellow bill and webbed feet, light blue eyes, and wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with golden epaulettes and buttons, a red sash over his right shoulder, and a black belt with a platinum buckle. He is Donald Duck, Mickey's best friend and the second grand duke. The humanoid male dog has cream face, a black body, nose, floppy ears, and eyes, white buckteeth, three black hair strands on his head, and wearing white gloves, an orange long-sleeved shirt with golden epaulettes and buttons, a brown sash over his right shoulder, blue pants with gold yellow lining, a black belt with a platinum buckle, and brown yellow shoes. He is Goofy, Mickey and Donald's best friend and the last grand duke. The first girl is a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks tied in a long French braid, and brilliant raspberry eyes, and wearing a lilac cropped tube top with short, off-the-shoulder sleeves, lilac harem pants (Similar to Jasmine's outfit from "Aladdin (1992)"), a gold necklace and earrings, a lilac headband, an amethyst on a gold brooch, and purple Arabian shoes. She is Adagio Dazzle, the leader of the Dazzlings and one of Mario and Luigi's nannies. The second girl is a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a pink long-sleeved dress with a light pink lined bodice, white shoulder and neck rims, a light pink petal overskirt, and a pink skirt (Similar to Aurora's dress from "Sleeping Beauty"), a gold tiara and necklace, a ruffled white petticoat, and pink shoes. She is Aria Blaze, Mario and Luigi's second nanny. The third girl is a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands tied in a bun, and gray blue eyes, and wearing a blue headband, a pink choker, a blue short-sleeved ball dress with short, puffy sleeves (Similar to Cinderella's ball dress from "Cinderella (1950)"), a ruffled white petticoat, navy blue arm gloves, and crystal purple glass slippers. She is Starlight Glimmer, Mario and Luigi's third nanny. The fourth girl is a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing an off-the-shoulder fuchsia-and-coral pink long-sleeved dress with a pink brim on her neckline, short, puffy shoulder sleeves with long purple diamond-shaped designs on both sides, and peplum (Similar to Ariel's dress from "The Little Mermaid"), a white underskirt, white diamond earrings, and fuchsia shoes. She is Sonata Dusk, Mario and Luigi's fourth nanny. And the last girl teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a purple long-sleeved cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with yellow trimming and beadings and floor-length skirt (Similar to Merida's dress from "Brave") with blue boots. She is Trixie, Mario and Luigi's last nanny) Donald: Of course, you're majesty. Adagio: But we must be patient. Homer: I AM PATIENT!! (He threw a bottle of ink at them, who ducked behind the shield. Homer then sighed) Homer: But I'm not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go. (Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the Dazzlings went over to the king to comfort him) Mickey: We understand, sire. Aria: They just want to be ready eventually. Homer: No, no. No, you don't know what it means to see your two sons grow farther, and farther, and farther away from you. (They looked at the pictures of Homer's two sons, Mario and Luigi. Homer let out a sad sigh) Homer: I'm lonely in this desolate old palace. I want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet again. (As he let out a few quiet sobs, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the Dazzlings comforted him) Trixie: Now, now, you're majesty. Goofy: Perhaps if we just let them alone. (Homer turned to Goofy in anger, stopping his crying) Homer: "Let them alone?!" Mickey, Donald, and Dazzlings: Goofy! Homer: With their silly romantic ideas?! Goofy: B-But, sire, in matters of love, with due respect.... Homer: Love. (Scoffs) Just two princes meeting two girls under the right conditions. So, we're arranging the conditions. Donald: B-But, you're majesty...! Sonata: If the princes should suspect...! Homer: Suspect. (Scoffs) Look, Mario and Luigi are coming home today, aren't they? Mickey: Yes, sire. Homer: Well, what could be more natural than a royal ball to celebrate their return? Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Dazzlings: Nothing, sire. Homer: And if all the eligible girls in my kingdom just happen to be there, why, they're bound to show interest in one of each of those girls, aren't they? Aren't they?! Goofy: Yes, sire! Homer: The moment he does, soft lights, romantic music, all the trimmings. (He accidentally knocked Donald and Goofy into a suit of armor, as Mickey and the Dazzlings checked on them) Homer: It can't possibly fail. Can it? Can it?! (Donald lifted the helmet from his face as he and Goofy recovered) Goofy: Yes, sire. Donald: N-N-No, sire. Starlight: Very well, sire. Mickey: Donald, Goofy, and I shall arrange the ball for tonight. Homer: T-Tonight?! Mickey: Oh, but sire.... Homer: (Interested while excited) Tonight! Dazzlings: Yes, tonight is perfect. Adagio: And maybe, just maybe, my friends and I could find love tonight. (Hearing the Dazzlings daydream about it, Homer got interested) Homer: You want to find love as well? You're nannies, why would...? Dazzlings: Pleeeeeaaaase? (Homer smiled softly and gave in) Homer: Oh, alright. You can find yourself boys to find and fall in love with. Dazzlings: Thanks! (Then Homer turned to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) Homer: And see that every eligible girl is there! Understand?! (Donald gulped and he, Mickey, and Goofy agreed) Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: Yes, you're majesty. (In the music room back at the chateau, Hunter J is playing the piano, Myotismon is playing the cello, May is playing the tuba off-key, Vanitas is playing the accordion, Marie is playing the flute off-key, and Lee is singing very badly. Hunter J is now wearing her dark purple tunic with the right arm sleeve over her red bodily jumpsuit, her metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, her red fingerless gloves, her light purple belt, and her red knee-high boots, along with her dark brown scanner sunglasses. Myotismon is now wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. Vanitas is now wearing a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, a long knee-length spiky black, red, and blue kilt on his hips, black vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. Lee is now wearing small gold loop earrings, a white tanktop with red polka dots, a pink belt with a white buckle, light blue pants, and blue shoes. Marie is now wearing a black cropped tanktop, a black wristband on her left wrist, a pink belt with a white buckle, green cargo pants, and black shoes. And May is now wearing a light gray short-sleeved cropped shirt, a pink belt with a white buckle, red shorts, light yellow knee-high socks, and burgundy red shoes) Hunter J: Prepare phase two Lee: Ooooooohhhhhhh Sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet nightingale Hi-i-i-i-igh Above me Oh, sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet nightingale (Demidevimon got so annoyed by the way Lee sang that he couldn't take it anymore. So he left the room and slammed the door shut, muffling the bad singing) Demidevimon: (Whispering angrily) Bad soprano, Lee. Peach and Daisy: Hi-i-i-i-igh Above me (He then heard singing coming from downstairs, so he looked down to see Peach and Daisy respectively scrubbing and mopping the floor while singing a lot better than Lee) Peach and Daisy: Oh, sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet nightingale Hi-i-i-i-igh A-a-a-above me (Demidevimon flew down the stairs and looked at the dustpan filled with dust that Peach swept earlier. Demidevimon smirked as he placed his wings and feet in the dust, and he began hopping around the room, not noticed by Peach and Daisy at first, as they daydreamed with their images in the floating bubbles) Peach and Daisy: Oh, sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet Nightingale Oh, sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet Oh, sing, sweet nightingale Sing Oh, sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet Oooohhhh Siiiiiing.... (Suddenly, Peach and Daisy looked up and gasped as the daydream ended) Peach: (Shocked) Oh, Demidevimon! (Demidevimon smirked as he hopped on the step of the stairs and looked at Peach and Daisy. The two maids looked around to see wingprints and footprints all over the floor) Peach: (Throwing the cloth down, angrily) You mean, old bowling ball! (As Daisy threw the mop down, and Demidevimon hopped away, laughing wickedly a bit as he knocked the dust out of the dustpan. Daisy then grabbed a broomstick) Daisy: (Angrily) We're just going to have to teach you a lesson! (Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Standing in front of the door, carrying invitations is a pixie-type Digimon with peach colored skin, pink fur, pink nail polish-covered claws, black eyes, a feline-esque mouth, white teeth, black eyes, and silver-white feathered wings with pink stitches, and wearing black belts with white buckles on his feet and sometimes carried a blue-handled spear with a red ribbon tied around the base. He is Piximon, the palace messenger) Piximon: Open in the name of King Homer! (Peach and Daisy opened the door, and Piximon gave Peach an invitation) Piximon: An urgent message from his majesty, yep, yep, yep. Peach: (Accepting the invitation) Thank you. Daisy: Yes, thanks. (After Piximon left, the two girls closed the door. Meanwhile, Batty and Fidget ran in the room from the hole in the pillar) Batty: From the king! (To Peach and Daisy) What's it say, girls? Fidget: (To Peach and Daisy) Yeah, what's it say? Peach: (As she and Daisy looked at the invitation) We don't know. He said it's urgent. Lee: (Voice-over) Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Daisy: (As she and Peach looked upstairs) Maybe we should interrupt the.... Uh.... Music lesson. (Batty and Fidget giggled a bit, and they ran into the hole in the pillar as Peach and Daisy walked up the staircase. In the music room, Lee continued to sing until Marie accidentally got her right index finger stuck in one of the holes, and she accidentally hit her sister in the chin repeatedly while trying to get her finger unstuck and May accidentally blew hard in Lee's face) Lee: Sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet nightingale Hi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-igh (Marie got her finger unstuck, but Lee stopped singing, took the flute and tuba, and hit Marie and May on their heads angrily) Lee: You clumsy girls! You did it on purpose! May: We did not! Marie: You're always...! (But Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas made them stop fighting) Hunter J: Girls! Myotismon: Girls! Vanitas: Cut it out! Lee: It's their fault, Vanitas, Mom, and Dad! Hunter J: Remember above all, self-control. (The Kanker Sisters stuck their tongues at each other, and they calmed down. Hunter J was about to play the piano again, but Peach, with Daisy and the Gangreen Gang by her side, knocked on the door, and she slammed her fingers on the piano keys as she turned to the door in anger. Even Myotismon, Vanitas, and the Kanker Sisters glared at the door) Hunter J: YES?! (Peach opened the door, and as she, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang came in, Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas glared at the two girls and five boys as Hunter J stood up from the piano) Hunter J: Peach, Daisy, boys! Myotismon: We've warned you never to interrupt while...! Peach: But this just arrived from the castle. Ace: We don't know what it is yet. Daisy: Here. (Daisy showed the invitation in the envelope to them. The Kanker Sisters ran to Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang excitedly) Kanker Sisters: From the castle?! (The three took the envelope and as they began fighting each other for it, they opened the envelope, revealing the invitation) Kanker Sisters: Give it here! Let me have it! No, it's mine! No! Back off, it's mine! (Then Vanitas took the invitation in annoyance) Vanitas: Just give it to me! (Then he hands it to Hunter J) Hunter J: I'll read it. (Above while hidden, Batty and Fidget poked their heads out from the wallpaper as Hunter J read the invitation. She smiled with calm excitement) Hunter J: Well! Myotismon: What is it? Hunter J: There's to be a ball! Kanker Sisters and Vanitas: (Interested) A ball?! Hunter J: In honor of their highnesses; Princes Mario and Luigi! Kanker Sisters: (Excitedly) Oh! Princes Mario and Luigi?! (Myotismon looked at the invitation with Hunter J) Myotismon: And by royal command, every eligible girl is to attend! Lee: Why, that's us! May: And I'm so eligible! Marie: In your dreams! I'm eligible. (Batty scoffed while Fidget giggled quietly a bit. Hearing about the ball, Peach and Daisy got happy) Peach: Why that means Daisy and I can go too! Marie: (Scoffs) Them! Dancing with Princes Mario and Luigi?! Lee: (Mockingly) I'd be honored, you're highnesses. May: (Mockingly) Would you mind holding my broom? (The Kanker Sisters danced with each other as they laughed mockingly a bit at their two stepsisters. Peach and Daisy frowned a bit along with the Gangreen Gang) Daisy: Well, why not? Peach: After all, Daisy and I are still members of the family. Snake: And it ssssssaysssss "By royal command, every eligible girl isssss to attend." Vanitas: (Sarcastically) Oh, right. Like the invitation would let...? Hunter J: (Frowning) Yes. Myotismon: (Frowning) So it does. Vanitas: Mother, Father? What're you...? (Hunter J and Myotismon then straightened themselves out and gave in calmly, interrupting Vanitas) Myotismon: Well, Hunter J and I see no reason why you both can't go to the ball. (The Kanker Sisters and Vanitas gasped in shock) Hunter J: If you both get all your work done. (Peach and Daisy got happy while the Gangreen Gang smiled proudly for them) Peach: Oh, we will! Daisy: We promise! Myotismon: And, if you can find something suitable to wear. (Batty and Fidget smiled, and they went back into the hole in the wallpaper) Arturo: I'm sure Peach and Daisy can find something good to wear. Billy: Duh, that's right. (Grubber happily blew a raspberry in agreement) Peach and Daisy: Oh, thank you, Stepmother and Stepfather! (Peach and Daisy turned to the Gangreen Gang excitedly) Peach and Daisy: Come on! Gangreen Gang: (Nods) Right! (Then the seven ran out of the room, and closed the door. Vanitas and the Kanker Sisters ran to their parents in anger) Vanitas: Mother, Father! Lee: Do you realize what you just said?! May: How could you...?! Myotismon: Of course we know. Hunter J: We're not stupid. (Hunter J and Myotismon smirked evilly and calmly at them) Hunter J and Myotismon: We said "If." (Vanitas and the Kanker Sisters smirked evilly in realization) Marie: Oh. "If." Vanitas: We get it.... (The family then chuckled sinisterly a bit) Coming up: Peach and Daisy present two of their mother's old dresses to the Gangreen Gang and animal and fairy friends. But when Peach and Daisy have endless chores to do, Batty, Fidget, and the fairies and animals, with the Gangreen Gang's secret help, decide to help Peach and Daisy get ready for the ball by remaking the two dresses for them, even with Batty and Fidget, with some secret help from the Gangreen Gang, gathering dress-like items for the redesign and avoiding Demidevimon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies